<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Way You Tease by LlamaCow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643736">The Way You Tease</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlamaCow/pseuds/LlamaCow'>LlamaCow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College AU, Fluff, M/M, Seungkwan is frustrated for half the fic, Soonyoung is a mess tbh, Wonchan SeokHoon side ships, one sided enemies to friends to lovers, supportive friend Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:55:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlamaCow/pseuds/LlamaCow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungkwan can't stand his roommate's best friend, Soonyoung. He's always making fun of him and teasing him every chance he gets.</p><p>Soonyoung is confused as to why his flirtations aren't landing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Chan | Dino, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Lee Seokmin | DK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Seventeen Rare Pair Fest: 2 Rare 2 Pair</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Way You Tease</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SVTRarePairFest2">SVTRarePairFest2</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung is the type to flirt by pulling at pigtails and Seungkwan just doesn't <i>understand</i>.</p><p>one sided enemies to lovers. a slow burn would be lovely!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungkwan’s eyebrows were furrowed together in an angry scowl and he had his narrowed eyes focused on the man across the room. His name was Soonyoung and he had been a thorn in Seungkwan’s eyes since the first time they had met. The blonde man was slightly older than he was, but he sure didn’t act it and, frankly speaking, if it wasn’t for the fact that they had a few shared friends, Seungkwan would avoid him like a plague infested rat. Surely campus was big enough to never have to run into him. Tonight, however, there seemed no escaping him. </p><p> </p><p>"Guys, guys! Guess who I am?" the man in question said as he walked around with his hand flailing from his loose wrist, looking around to make sure everybody was seeing his Seungkwan impression. It was his current favorite way of making fun of him it seemed, seeing as this was the third time this month that the younger man had to endure this ridicule. Soonyoung let out a ridiculous giggle, the likes that had never left Seungkwan's mouth, and it took a lot for him to not explode. But he was fuming. This guy. This annoying man who always had it out for him. He had half a mind to go over there and kick him square in the testicles. Instead he took a deep breath and tried to let it go. For now.  </p><p> </p><p>Later, on their way back to their dorm room, Wonwoo, his roommate and main reason why he even tolerated Soonyoung in the first place, just chuckled when Seungkwan was busy ranting. “I think he’s funny.” Wonwoo said.</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan scoffed in response. “Of course <em> you </em> think he’s funny. I’m the one he’s making fun of.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not the only one he makes fun of. He’s not doing it to be mean. He has this need to be liked and making people laugh is his go to move.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you see <em> me </em>laughing?”</p><p> </p><p>“You laughed a little when he did that impression of an old woman fighting with her husband.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was laughing because of that guy who played the husband.That’s it.” Seungkwan insisted stubbornly as he opened the door to their room. “I know he’s like your best friend or whatever, but don’t blame me if I snap one day and kick him back to yesterday.”</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile in a different dorm, Soonyoung groaned and let himself fall onto his roommate’s bed. “Jeonghan, I need a hug.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong, tiger? Didn’t have fun at dinner?”</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung sighed loudly. "I’m living in a cruel world where I turn invisible whenever I flirt. I keep flirting with him every chance I get and he continues to be painfully oblivious."</p><p> </p><p>“Who is this <em> him </em> that you’re talking about?”</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung propped himself up on his elbows. “My crush, obviously.”</p><p> </p><p>"What crush is this?"</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung let his jaw drop. "Not you too!"</p><p> </p><p>“I’m telling you, you’ve never mentioned having a crush before. I would have remembered.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, I talk about him ALL. THE. TIME.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wonwoo?”</p><p> </p><p>“What!? No not Wonwoo. Why would I have a crush on Wonwoo? Just because we go way back and he’s one of the most amazing people I know with a face and mind as sharp as a sexy fox? Also, he’s been working out and his arms are- Anyway.” He cleared his throat. “I barely even mention Wonwoo.”</p><p> </p><p>“If not Mr.sexy fox, who then? Chan?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be stupid.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just tell me who it is!” Jeonghan was all for being supportive, but this little guessing game hardly seemed productive.</p><p> </p><p>“Now I don’t want to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. But maybe your problem is not this guy being oblivious, maybe you’re just not as obvious as you think you’re being. Or you just suck a flirting.”</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung chewed on his lip thinking about the possibility of his flirt game not being good. “Nah, that can’t be it.” Maybe he should ask his friend Chan for advice on this. He and Seungkwan were always bickering, but they still seemed to be pretty close. Then again, he didn’t want Chan to spill the beans to Seungkwan about him having a crush. It was the same reason he hadn’t told Wonwoo about it either. Normally he told him everything, but him being Seungkwan’s roommate complicated things and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to keep his mouth shut. For now he had no choice but to continue on his current course. </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>"What are you working on?" Seungkwan brought his chin down to lean on top of Wonwoo's head. He was taking a break from his own work under the guise of checking in on his hard working friend. It was an excuse he used as often as possible whenever they were in the library at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>"A paper for my literature class. We're supposed to find and discuss sayings from different countries to show how culture and the way we think about society is reflected in the way we use language."</p><p> </p><p>"Right…” Seungkwan said as if he knew what that was supposed to mean. “So, how's it going?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's pretty interesting actually. I just found a Dutch one that means something like '<em> teasing girls, asking for kisses' </em>. It denotes the idea that when little boys tease girls it just means that they like them.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s so dumb.” Seungkwan said. “I hate this idea that it’s cool or masculine or whatever to be mean to the person you like. If somebody wants me to like them they’d better ask me out like a normal person. Maybe buy me a coffee.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. I’ve seen playful banter between couples that was pretty cute.”</p><p> </p><p>“Banter is a two-way street. This just sounds like mean boys being mean and getting a pass because it’s supposedly romantic or cute. Are there really many people who like that way of getting flirted with? It’s just stupid if you ask me.”</p><p> </p><p>Unbeknownst to both Seungkwan and Wonwoo there was another person straining his ears with great interest from behind a nearby computer to catch their conversation. And this particular person had a sort of revelation because of it. It all made sense now.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>“Here.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan looked up from his laptop and saw an iced Americano in front of him. What was more surprising than the sudden beverage being offered to him, was the person who was doing the offering. “What’s this?” He asked Soonyoung warily.</p><p> </p><p>“Coffee. I got you coffee.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Seungkwan narrowed his eyes with suspicion. </p><p> </p><p>“Just-” <em> Ask him out. </em> “No reason.” Soonyoung sat down at the edge of the table right of Seungkwan. He had been crushing on him basically from the moment Wonwoo had introduced them, but they had never been by themselves like this before. Nor had he employed the strategy of just being nice before. It was unfamiliar to him and he wasn’t sure what to do next. He stared at the untouched coffee and back to Seungkwan. He quietly pushed it closer to him.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re being weird today.” Seungkwan sighed and turned his attention back to his paper that was due in two days. He gestured to the cup, waving it away. “You can keep that, by the way. Knowing you, you’ve probably put something gross in it so you can laugh at me when I make an ugly face when I drink it.”</p><p> </p><p>“No! It’s just a normal Iced Americano! Just like you like it. Try it.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, thank you.” He declined again.</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung was losing the fight with his impulses and suddenly reached out to yank Seungkwan’s cap from his head. He put it on and rose to his feet. He picked up the coffee with his one hand and used the other to overexaggerate gestures as he talked. “I’m Boo Seungkwan, I don’t want free coffee.” </p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan stood up and took his hat back. “Why are you so annoying!? Leave me alone! Wonwoo isn’t here. Chan isn’t here. There is no reason for us to hang out. You and I aren’t friends. Go away!” He sat back down with a big angry huff. Soonyoung should consider himself lucky he didn’t send him flying with a swift kick to the midriff.</p><p> </p><p>Silence. Seungkwan stared at his screen, anger written all over his face. Soonyoung stood stiffly at the edge of the table. “We’re not friends?” He asked with a small voice. “Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan looked up just in time to see the look of hurt on the other man’s face before he turned around and walked away. Seungkwan clicked his tongue, annoyed at the situation. Maybe he had been a bit mean, but that boy drove him up the wall sometimes. </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>“I fucked it up. I’ve been fucking it up all this time and now he hates me!”</p><p> </p><p>“Who? You have to start specifying who you’re talking about, Soon.” Jeonghan said while letting his roommate climb onto his bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Seungkwan! I thought I was showing my interest by teasing him, but then I found out he doesn’t like that, so I got him coffee and now he hates me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seungkwan is your crush?”</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Well no wonder you haven’t had any success! I don’t know him that well, but even I could tell he most definitely does not appreciate the way you make fun of him!”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t mean to annoy him or anything! He’s just so cute with the way he talks and how he gets angry and-”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if you get off on him being angry I guess you’ve been doing an excellent job.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to just get off! I want him to like me back!” Soonyoung groaned. “I tried to give him coffee and show him that I care, but instead I got horribly rejected and he even said we’re not friends. Now what am I supposed to do?” He sniffed and placed his head on his roommate’s shoulder. “I didn’t even get to tell him that I like him.” </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you should try going out with someone else.”</p><p> </p><p>“How would that help?”</p><p> </p><p>“For one thing, you might see that there are other fish in the sea. Maybe one that’s more willing to bite. Or maybe you’ll open Seungkwan’s eyes to your potential. Sometimes people don’t realize what they want until they can’t have it anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung sat back up, his eyes sparkling. “That might work! Jealousy!”</p><p> </p><p>“OR-” Jeonghan interrupted, realizing this might have been a mistake, “Or you sincerely apologize to him and tell him what you told me about how you like him and are just an awkward dweeb who doesn’t know how to properly express his feelings and sucks at flirting.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t say that.” He mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, I love you and I think you’d make a great boyfriend, but you have to admit you haven’t handled this crush all that well. If you still want to have a chance with Seungkwan, my advice is to just tell him how you feel. No jokes or teasing of any kind.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’ll try your first suggestion.” </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god, I've been having the worst day." Seungkwan said as he walked up to where his roommate was sitting. He froze when he noticed the other man at the table. Soonyoung would surely have something to say about the way he had just made his dramatic entrance, holding his signature drink with a bend in his wrist. But Seungkwan was ready to snap back at the teasing that he knew was coming. Except it didn’t come. Soonyoung just sat there quietly. No shit-eating grin on his face, no sparkle in his eyes, nothing. Seungkwan wasn’t sure he liked him like this. He had to remind himself that he hadn’t liked him much anyway and should bask in the silence that was now available. And yet it bothered him. So when Soonyoung had excused himself a meager minute later, Seungkwan turned to Wonwoo. “Is he okay?” </p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“He just seemed different today. So quiet.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you thought he was too loud and annoying.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do. But...I feel kind of bad. I said something to him the other day and I think I hurt his feelings.”</p><p> </p><p>“What did you say?”</p><p> </p><p>“He brought me a coffee for some weird reason and I didn’t want it, but he kept insisting and being all annoying about it and I snapped. So I told him to leave me alone because we’re not friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Well, I mean, that’s a bit harsh, but it’s not like you two ever hang out by yourselves, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Right! You are my friend and he is your friend. Same with Chan. That’s it.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s probably just sulky about something else. Don’t worry about it. He sometimes gets like that.” In Wonwoo’s experience, however, sulky quiet Soonyoung most often happened when he was fighting with someone, usually a boyfriend. He knew that his friend had been getting closer with Jeonghan lately, but he’d still like it if he’d come to him if he was struggling with something. Unless...He looked over at his roommate and started to go over his best friend’s behavior around him in his head. </p><p> </p><p>“What?” Seungkwan asked when he noticed Wonwoo’s eyes on him.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing. I have to get to class. Don’t worry about Soon. I’m sure he’ll be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan nodded and tried to let it go. But when he was walking down the hallway with Chan later he decided to go for a second opinion. Unlike Wonwoo, Chan didn’t try to ease Seungkwan’s mind by saying it was probably something else that had nothing to do with him. Instead he slowed down his steps and looked rather serious. “Well, I’ve been thinking, for some time now, what if-?” He hesitated, trying to gauge in what kind of mood Seungkwan was in. He did seem actually concerned about possibly having hurt Soonyoung’s feelings. “What if he <em> likes </em> you?”</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan scoffed. “You mean <em> like </em> like me? He has a funny way of showing it if he does.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you stop by our dance practice tomorrow? We’ll get a drink after and I’ll invite him along.”</p><p> </p><p>“And why would I want to do that?”</p><p> </p><p>“You just said you think you’ve hurt his feelings and you clearly feel bad about it. So make it better.”</p><p> </p><p>“But what if he really does <em> like </em> me? I don’t want him to think I like him back.”</p><p> </p><p>Chan rolled his eyes. “I said let’s have a drink, not declare your love for him. Just be his friend.”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess being friends with him wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world.”</p><p> </p><p>“There you go. Besides, I might be wrong about him liking you. Maybe Wonwoo is right and he was just having a bad day. Either way it can’t hurt if you two start to get along better.”</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>When Seungkwan got to the dance studio, where Chan and Soonyoung’s dance group practiced, the next day, he was surprised to find Wonwoo there as well. Judging by the look on his roommate’s face he hadn’t expected to see him either. “What are you doing here?” Seungkwan asked as he took a seat next to him on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, eh, sometimes I just come to watch the dance practice. You?”</p><p> </p><p>“Chan invited me. We’re getting a drink after. Do you want to come?”</p><p> </p><p>“With you and Chan? Yeah, okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Chan waved at them from the other side of the room and pointed them out to Soonyoung who was standing next to him. He smiled at them, but Seungkwan wasn’t convinced yet that he wasn’t upset with him. He kept his eyes on him when he went to turn on the music. </p><p> </p><p>During the dance practice Seungkwan noticed two things. First, he noticed how Wonwoo’s eyes seemed to be glued onto Chan. He was closely observing every move the young dancer made. Seungkwan didn’t know him to be that much into dance. He did know Wonwoo to keep his feelings to himself and especially feelings of attraction often remained unspoken. He leaned in and whispered in his friend’s ear. “Chan’s cheeks are red because he’s dancing, what’s your excuse?” </p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo pretended not to hear him, but the red on his cheeks got just a little darker. Seungkwan would have continued to pay attention to this interesting new discovery, but he was slightly distracted by the second thing he noticed. It was the way how different Soonyoung was when he danced. The way he was allowing himself to get sucked into the movement and become completely absorbed into it made it hard to look away. He was like a different person. Graceful. Elegant. Seungkwan would almost go as far as to call him beautiful. Almost.</p><p>  </p><p>The time flew by and Seungkwan could see himself making a habit out of coming here. Even if it was just to keep an eye on Wonwoo. Chan bounced over with a smile on his face. “Hey guys. Let me just get changed.” He looked at Wonwoo and cocked his head to the side. “Did Seungkwan tell you? We’re going to grab a drink. You’re coming too, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo smiled back and gave him a single nod.</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” He turned around and waved his hand at Soonyoung, beckoning him closer. “We’re going out for a drink. You coming?”</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung dabbed at the sweat running down his temples with a towel and he looked down at Seungkwan for a second before answering. “Oh, ehm, I can’t. I have a date.”</p><p> </p><p>“You do!?” Chan blurted out.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to sound so surprised. I can get a date.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, that’s not what I meant. I just thought-” He awkwardly glanced over at Seungkwan. “Nevermind. Have fun on your date then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, I will. His name is Seokmin and he’s tall and handsome and really nice.” Soonyoung flashed them a peace sign and hopped away, unaware of the hole his crush’s eyes were boring into his back. His heart was still racing from the big fat lie he had just told.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>“Jihoon, please! I’m begging you! Let me borrow Seokmin for a little while. I promise I won’t take it too far!”</p><p> </p><p>“You went too far the moment you started telling people you are dating <em> my </em> boyfriend! Who isn’t a product you can just <em> borrow </em> by the way! But, also, you can’t borrow him. How would that even work? How would you make sure this poor guy you’re trying to trick into liking you even sees you two together?”</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung let his shoulders slump down. He really hadn’t thought this through. “I don’t know…” He mumbled. “But I can’t just tell him that I had <em> one </em> date and that it wasn’t even a successful one! He needs to see me <em> on </em> a date with Seok or something. Maybe we can plan to accidentally run into him on purpose while we’re holding hands.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, what? You’re just going to stalk him around campus? It would be easier if you just ask him out on a double date or something.” Jihoon cursed himself under his breath when he saw Soonyoung’s eyes light up.</p><p> </p><p>“Jihoon, you’re brilliant! You can be Seungkwan’s da-”</p><p> </p><p>“No! No way. I am not going on a fake double date with my own boyfriend as someone else’s date.”</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung nudged Seokmin and he nodded in understanding. </p><p> </p><p>“Hoonie.” Seokmin sing-songed. “Soon really likes this boy and maybe this will help get them together. Just one date.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Damn, that was far easier than I would have thought. You really got him wrapped around your finger.” Soonyoung giggled, but straightened up when he saw the glare Jihoon was sending his way.</p><p> </p><p>“Just know that I’ll be watching you like a hawk.”</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect. Be a crappy date to Seungkwan.” Suddenly he slapped himself on the forehead as a crucial part of reality hit him. “Shit. I forgot he still hates me. Why would he ever agree to go on a double date?”</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t you say he came to watch your dance practice and was planning to go out with you after?”</p><p> </p><p>“He came for Chan.” He pouted.</p><p> </p><p>“But he knew you’d be there, right? So he can tolerate you at least. Feel him out the next time you see him and make sure he knows he won’t be going on a date with <em> you </em>.” Seokmin said, always a ray of positivity.</p><p> </p><p>“Wouldn’t it just be easier if-”</p><p> </p><p>“Hoonie, ssshh. We’ve got this.” Soonyoung silenced him and his friend shook his head in defeat.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>It had been a few days and Seungkwan was still walking around with the feeling that he needed to talk to Soonyoung. He didn’t simply ask Wonwoo for his number because he didn’t want Soonyoung to think he cared enough to go through the trouble of contacting him just to apologize for not taking his coffee. However, an opportunity to talk to him presented itself when he ran into him on campus. Or, to be more precise, when he saw him struggling getting a copier to do what he wanted. “Need any help?” He offered. The other man looked up with a contorted face.</p><p> </p><p>“Technology hates me. All I wanted was to copy this chapter, but this dumb book is too big and-”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me.” Seungkwan said and he nudged him out of the way. He started pressing the right buttons, correcting whatever Soonyoung had been doing to this poor machine. “There you go.” He said when the paper rolled out. “Now you just have to turn the pages and press this button. You think you can manage that much?”</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung looked dead serious when he replied with a shaky yes and Seungkwan almost let out a laugh, a hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. He stayed in his place as the older lifted the lid of the copier and turned his book to the next page.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Soonyoung? I just want to apologize for the other day. Thank you for getting me that coffee. You were just being nice and if you still want to we can be friends.” Not his best apology ever, but he wasn’t totally convinced he had done anything that warranted apologizing in the first place. Soonyoung had been the one to make fun of him.</p><p> </p><p>It took every ounce of self-control Soonyoung had not to jump up and down right now. This was it. Friends. Not quite where he wanted to be, but one step at a time. “Cool. Friends it is.” He said with a voice slightly deeper than his natural tone. He had to play it cool and initiate the next stage of his newfound tactic. “Say, do you want to go on a double date?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re asking me on a date?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Seokmin, who would be my date, he was also my date the other day, because we are dating. Anyway, he has a cute friend who is single, so maybe the four of us can go out some time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, eh, sure. I’m single too.” Seungkwan’s heart had started racing without valid reason.</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Soonyoung chuckled. “Anyway, I don’t think I actually have your contact...can I?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah, sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great. We’ll discuss the details over text. Now I must warn you, the place we’ll go to might not have Iced Americano.”  </p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan stared at him with a blank stare. “I think I’ll survive.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. I got to run, but I’ll see you soon. I can’t wait to go on another date. With Seokmin. He’s so great. See you, Seungkwan.” He grabbed his books and papers and hurried away. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you’d better run.” Seungkwan mumbled to himself as he watched Soonyoung’s blonde hair bounce up and down as he got farther away. “Before I change my mind.”</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me again how you’re going on a date with Soonyoung?” Wonwoo asked as he looked at his roommate checking himself out in the mirror getting ready for tonight.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not a date with Soonyoung. It’s a double date and his date will be bringing my date.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan looked away from the mirror and cocked his head to the side. “What? You got a problem? Me and him have decided we can be friends and this is something friends do. I guess.” He sighed and went back to styling his hair. “I was just trying to be nice. He asked and I haven’t had a date in a while, so I thought it might be nice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Just try not to murder my best friend when you go back to feeling annoyed by everything he does.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan rolled his eyes. “I think I can handle it.”</p><p> </p><p>As the night progressed, however, Soonyoung was once again annoying him. But, for once, it wasn’t because he was making fun of him or not leaving him alone. It was quite the opposite in a way. The way he was laughing with Seokmin. The way he had his hand on Seokmin’s arm almost the entire night. The way he barely spared Seungkwan a second glance. All of those things were making his skin crawl. What was the point of a double date then?</p><p> </p><p>“So, eh, how do you know Soonyoung? Or are you just Seokmin’s friend?” He asked his own date in an attempt to not make this whole evening feel like a big waste of time. Although this Jihoon seemed just as distracted by the scene in front of them as he was.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m Seokmin’s <em> friend </em>.” He said the word ‘friend’ as if he was angry at it. “Actually, we’re friends with Soon’s roommate, Jeonghan. So that’s how we know him. You?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m-'' He paused to frown at Seokmin whispering something in Soonyoung’s ear and the both of them giggling after. “I’m roommates with Wonwoo, his best friend from high school.”</p><p> </p><p>Throughout the rest of the night the most Seungkwan learned about his date was that he liked music and that he could eat his own body weight in rice. All in all, Seungkwan wasn’t sorry when they decided to skip dessert and call it a night. He exchanged contacts with both Seokmin and Jihoon more to be polite than anything else. He was 99.9% sure that there wouldn’t be a second date for him and Jihoon, he was 99.9% sure that there would be more dates between the other half of tonight’s affair, and he was 100% sure that he didn’t want to be there when it happened. </p><p> </p><p>When he got back to his room Wonwoo was, as expected, busy playing a game on his computer. He knew better than to expect him to stop playing so they could talk right away (<em> ‘it’s an online game, Seungkwan. I can’t pause it’ </em>) so he went to take a shower first. When he got back his roommate was scrolling on his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“How was it?” He asked and put the phone down. He hadn’t heard anything about the date from Soonyoung and he wasn’t sure if that was a good or a bad sign. But if anything, it confirmed to him that there was something going on. Normally Soonyoung would report to him about his dates, but he hadn't even heard anything about the last one either. </p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan sat down on his bed and pulled his legs up. “First of all, I think my date had a crush on Soonyoung’s date. Second of all, I know Soonyoung was technically on a date with that Seokmin, but that doesn’t mean he has to basically ignore the rest of the people at the table. It was supposed to be a <em> double </em> date. Four people. Not just two. But he barely even looked in my direction all night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does that bother you? That Soonyoung didn’t pay any attention to you?” Wonwoo questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course! It’s rude! How come when he does pay attention to me it's always to make fun of me or to piss me off somehow? Why can’t he be nice to me like he was to Seokmin tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean the way he treats a date?” Wonwoo didn’t miss a beat.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! No! That’s not what I mean! I just mean that I want him to treat me like a normal person.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just teasing, Kwan. No need to get all flustered.” </p><p> </p><p>“I am <em> not </em> flustered. Stop projecting, Jeon Wonwoo.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right. Just don’t go back to hating him, ok? For me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. But I can only promise to be as nice to him as he is to me.”</p><p> </p><p>* * *<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seungkwan was sitting on a bench just outside the entrance enjoying his coffee and the subtle breeze blowing through his hair. It was a rare moment of peace in his normally hectic college life. He had no immediate deadlines or upcoming exams to study for today and he still had twenty minutes before the start of his next class. His relaxed state was shattered when he saw a certain blonde bouncing his way over. It had been almost a week since that disastrous double date and he hadn’t seen or heard from Soonyoung since then (little did he know about the amount of restraint this had taken from the other man).</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Seungkwan!” He said as he sat down on the bench next to him. “Can I sit here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Evidently. Seeing as you’re already sitting.” He sucked at the straw sticking out his coffee. He didn’t know what to say to him. All he hoped for was that he wouldn’t bring up Seokmin or Jihoon.</p><p> </p><p>“So…” Soonyoung started, hoping his crush would actually look at him as he talked. “I have something to tell you, but you have to promise me you won’t tell anyone.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan looked to the side and eyed the other man with suspicion. “Okay.” He said slowly. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, so, I have reason to believe that Chan, you know Chan?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know I do. Stop blabbing nonsense and get to the point.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right. I have reason to believe that he has a crush on...are you ready for the big reveal? On none other than my best friend and your roommate: Wonwoo.”</p><p> </p><p>At this Seungkwan perked up and grabbed Soonyoung’s forearm with a tight grip. “Tell me everything you know.”</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung’s eyes turned into two cheerful crescents as he smiled. “You know how Wonwoo sometimes comes to watch us dance, right? Well, lately every time that he comes Chan insists on practicing dances that really showcase his moves or where he is in the forefront. Not only that, but he always claims to be hot and just dances in a tank top mostly. He <em> never </em> does that when Wonwoo isn’t there. But not just that-'' Soonyoung rambled on and Seungkwan was hanging onto his every word and he was slowly becoming aware that he was still holding onto his arm. “Eh, he, eh-”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“What was I saying?” Soonyoung chuckled. He had lost his train of thought under Seungkwan’s gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, focus, Kwon Soonyoung! This is important, because I have suspected that Wonwoo likes Chan for some time now as well.”</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung gasped and without thinking grabbed Seungkwan’s hand. “Right!? I knew it! The way he looks at Chan when we’re dancing. You’d think he’d pay more attention to me, his best friend, but it’s like his eyeballs are made of metal and Chan is a magnet.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know!” Seungkwan yelled out. “We <em> have </em> to get them together. They’re clearly incapable of doing it themselves.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s do it!” Soonyoung exclaimed with so much zest and enthusiasm that it made Seungkwan chuckle. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay. So, we need a plan. Operation WonChan. Also, can you, eh, let go of my hand now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry!” With a red face he immediately dropped the other man’s hand. He fake coughed in his hand and nervously rubbed his knees. “Okay, so, eh, I just wanted to tell you that. I actually have to go now, but I’ll text you later. Or you can text me. Whatever.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Meeting Seokmin?” He wasn’t sure why he wanted to know.</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung stood up from the bench. “Eh, no.” He wasn’t so sure anymore that he wanted to take the jealousy route. If he was going to plot together with Seungkwan to get Chan and Wonwoo together, meaning they might get to spend some time with just the two of them, he didn’t want him to think he was dating someone else. “Actually, about that. Me and him are not dating anymore. It turned out that Jihoon liked him and Seokmin realized he liked him too. So they’re together now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Anyway, bye.” </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>It was a few days after his talk with Soonyoung that Seungkwan was on his way to meet him. They had come up with a simple, yet hopefully effective, plan to get their two friends together. It shouldn’t be too hard seeing as they were clearly into each other. Seungkwan had also been pleasantly surprised that it was possible afterall for him and Soonyoung to communicate for longer than ten minutes without feeling the need to smack him. Maybe all they had needed was to find some common ground. Or perhaps it was because most of their communication had been through text. Either way he considered it to be progress.</p><p> </p><p>He almost dropped his coffee when someone bumped into him from behind. He was ready to tell whoever it was to be careful, but when he turned around he stared right into Seokmin’s eyes. He was carrying a ton of bags and seemed to be struggling with the weight of it. “Oh, hey. Long time no see.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seungkwan! Hi! Sorry! How are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. How about you? Need any help with those bags?” He didn’t really have time, but he’d feel bad not even offering.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, thanks, but I think I’ve got it.” </p><p> </p><p>“You sure? You have a lot. Planning a party?” </p><p> </p><p>Seokmin exhaled in relief when he momentarily placed some of the bags onto the ground. “Sort of. I’m planning Jihoon and mine’s one-year anniversary date and although he acts like he doesn’t care about romance, I know he secretly does.” </p><p> </p><p>“One year?” Seungkwan asked to make sure he had heard right. Hadn’t they just started dating? </p><p> </p><p>“Eeeh, did I say one year? I meant, eh, month. We’ve been dating for one month, but it feels like a year, you know. In a good way. Anyway, I’ve got to go in this direction or whatever direction you’re not going in, so bye. See you later, Seungkwan.”</p><p> </p><p>“That was weird.” Seungkwan mumbled to himself and made a mental note to ask Soonyoung about it later. He arrived at their meeting spot (a big tree where they could hide behind so Wonwoo and Chan wouldn’t see them). He scanned the people around him in search for a head with blonde hair and a childlike smile. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around with a yelp. “S-sorry you...startled me.” He almost didn’t finish his sentence. Soonyoung looked different. Same face, different hair. The blonde had been replaced by black and it looked good. Really good. “D-did you dye your hair?”</p><p> </p><p>“No”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>“The hairdresser did.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan rolled his eyes and lightly shoved his shoulder. Soonyoung laughed like a happy child. Now that he had abandoned the jealousy route his main goal now was for him to get Seungkwan to like spending time with him. Focus on the positive. Of course he was also here to get Wonwoo and Chan together, but the one-on-one time with Seungkwan was of equal importance.</p><p> </p><p>“So, I, eh, ran into Seokmin just now. Well, he bumped into me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” </p><p> </p><p>“He’s planning a little party. An anniversary party. For him and Jihoon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eh…” Think, Soonyoung, think. Just because he no longer wanted Seungkwan to think that he was dating someone else that didn’t mean he was ready to tell him the whole truth either. “It must be their one month anniversary or something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that’s interesting because it hasn’t been a month since our double date. Also, I’m pretty sure he said it was their one year anniversary. What’s really going on? Do you like Seokmin and were you trying to break them up or something?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, no! It’s nothing like that.” He had to think fast. “Yes, they have been dating for about a year. That part is true. But they’re, eh, kind of into swinging. I’ve been wanting to get with Seokmin but Jihoon keeps saying I’m not eligible or whatever because I”m single. So I lied to them and told them that you and I were in a relationship…”</p><p> </p><p>“So you told Jihoon, someone who I had never even met at that point, that I was there to potentially have sex with him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Eh…” Not his best spontaneous lie.</p><p> </p><p>“Soonyoung, what’s really going on? I’m not buying this ‘<em> Seokmin and Jihoon are swingers </em>’ story. If you really do have feelings for Seokmin I promise I won’t tell them, but I don’t think you should try to come between them. That’s not right.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Soonyoung replied. He really wished he could freeze time and talk to someone about what to do, but seeing as he wasn’t a wizard he had to think about how to play this on his own. “I do like him. He’s funny. And cute. But you’re right. I know it was a stupid thing to do and I’m sorry for dragging you into my dumb plans.” He could almost hear Wonwoo’s voice in his head telling him that he was still being dumb and stupid right now.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay.” Seungkwan said. He wasn’t sure why he didn’t feel more angry about being used as a pawn in Soonyoung’s complicated romantic plots. Maybe he just felt bad for him. “You told Chan to meet at one, right?” He changed the topic back to the reason they were here in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. You told Wonwoo?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now all we have to do is wait for them to show up and text them we suddenly can’t make it.”</p><p> </p><p>“But not at the same time. That’d be suspicious.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right.” </p><p> </p><p>They waited behind their tree, peeking out every so often to see if their friends arrived yet. “There’s Wonwoo!” Soonyoung said enthusiastically when he saw the man walking to their meeting spot. “And Chan! Perfect timing, my young friend.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right, I’ll text them.” Seungkwan said. Together they waited a few minutes, meanwhile observing the two men talking to each other. “Okay, now you text them.”</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung nodded. He leaned back against the tree and typed a short message.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll find someone else, you know?” Seungkwan said softly, still with his eyes on the pair. “Don’t waste your time on someone who isn’t available. I don’t think you and him are a good match anyway.” </p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung had just sent his message but didn’t move from his spot. “You don’t?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t get me wrong, I’m sure Seokmin is a great guy, but from what I’ve seen I don’t think he’s the one for you. You two have too much of the same wild energy. You need someone a bit more…”</p><p> </p><p><em> Like you? </em> Soonyoung thought wishfully.</p><p> </p><p>“A bit more grounded.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind.” Soonyoung said. “I just want to not be single.” He added and stared at Seungkwan from the corner of his eyes to see if he had any reaction to that statement, but he had his eyes fixed on their friends. He looked so serious and focussed and Soonyoung couldn’t look away. His trance was broken when Seungkwan grabbed his arm and pulled him towards him.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re on the move! If they follow our initial plan they’ll be headed to the cafe down the block.”</p><p> </p><p>“I sure hope so. I need them to go there for my plan to work.”</p><p> </p><p>“What plan? You made a secret plan? Why didn’t you tell me?” Seungkwan furrowed his eyebrows together and let out an angry little huff.</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung laughed and imitated Seungkwan’s angry scowl, huff included. He chuckled. “You’re so cute.” All color drained from his face and his eyes were like saucers. This was not according to plan.</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan stared at him and blinked a few times. It took him a second or two to regain his composure. “You’re so weird.” Pretending like the other man’s words had no effect on him whatsoever, Seungkwan looked away again in search of Wonwoo and Chan. “Come on, we have to hurry if we want to get there before them.”</p><p> </p><p>By running and taking a shortcut away from the mainstreet they managed to arrive and get a table at the back of the cafe just before their targets walked in. Out of fear of getting caught Seungkwan propped up one of the menus and placed it on the table. “Duck down!” He hissed at Soonyoung.</p><p> </p><p>His heart was pounding. Seungkwan was so close he could feel the heat radiating from his cute round cheeks. He started to care less about what Wonwoo and Chan were doing and more about finding an excuse to stay like this.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re sure your friend will give them a table where they can’t easily see us, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Jooheon has our back. He said he’d give them a window booth. Those are the best because they have to sit next to each other <em> and </em> they’ll have their backs to us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>“But, eh, just to be sure we should hide a bit longer.” He scooted just a little bit closer, hoping Seungkwan wouldn’t notice. He could feel their legs were almost touching. Seungkwan moved and then they were. Soonyoung tentatively lifted his hand, but didn’t dare to place it on the other man’s knee. That would be weird. So he put it back down.</p><p> </p><p>“I think it’s safe to stop hiding, you know.” A voice spoke and both boys looked up.</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan sat up and spotted Wonwoo and Chan sitting next to each other a few tables away.</p><p> </p><p>“I gave them one of our couple shakes like you asked. One drink two straws.” He placed a similar drink on their table. “I’m Jooheon by the way. You must be Seungkwan.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan nodded. “Yeah. Nice to meet you, but we didn’t order this.” He eyed the man next to him. “Did you order this?”</p><p> </p><p>“N-no!” He really hadn’t. “Just the one for WonChan.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s on the house.” Jooheon said. He winked as he walked away and Soonyoung was just glad Seungkwan had been looking at the drink and hadn’t seen that.</p><p> </p><p>“You can just have it if you want. It’s free anyway.” He mumbled. He wanted to share it so badly, but the last time any drink was involved Seungkwan hadn’t even wanted that so maybe this was pushing it.</p><p> </p><p>“We can share. It has two straws after all.” Seungkwan leaned down and sucked at one of the straws. While he hadn’t exactly meant that they should drink simultaneously he didn’t pull away when Soonyoung took the other straw. He sat back up and squeezed his fist together when he felt the success of their little match-making. “Look at them talking and laughing together. Is it just me or are they sitting closer than before? Oh, look! They’re drinking at the same time! Nice idea with the drink, Soonyoung!” He turned his head and smiled at him, finding that the other was already looking at him. “Your hair looks good, by the way.” He blurted out and immediately looked away again. “I forgot to say it earlier.” He pushed the drink towards him. “You can finish it. I’ve had enough.”</p><p> </p><p>‘Do you-” Soonyoung hesitated, not sure if he should ask. “Do you want to take a picture together? If we change seats we can get one with Wonwoo and Chan in the background and then when they do get together we can take credit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, eh, sure.” Seungkwan replied. They took the seats on the opposite side of the table and Soonyoung held up his phone. But as always, technology wasn’t his friend and he had trouble finding the right angle to get them all in. He heard Seungkwan click his tongue in annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re doing it all wrong.” He said. “Here.” He joined his hand on Soonyoung’s and guided it to get a better frame. He leaned in his head so that the couple by the window was visible. Soonyoung hoped his heartbeat wasn’t actually as loud as it felt. They both smiled and their first picture together ever was a fact.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the afternoon went by relatively uneventful. Wonwoo and Chan left after finishing their drink. Seungkwan and Soonyoung followed. Wonwoo and Chan went to an arcade where they played games for a while. Seungkwan and Soonyoung almost got caught. Following them on their way back to the dorm buildings was the hardest part as they had nowhere to hide. If either of them turned around they would definitely be seen. But that didn’t happen. They watched from a distance how Wonwoo and Chan said their goodbyes and walked away.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you see that?” Soonyoung gasped. “Wonwoo totally turned back around to watch him walk away!” As he said it Chan did the same, just too late for them to catch each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, wow.” Seungkwan said in awe. “If that wasn’t just like a romantic movie I don’t know what is.” He turned to the side and looked at Soonyoung. “I guess that concludes the end of our mission for the day.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I guess so.” Soonyoung replied. “I think it went well, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan nodded. “Yeah. And besides Wonwoo and Chan getting closer, I had fun. So, thanks for treating me like a normal person today. Instead of ripping on me like you usually do.”</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung grimaced. “Do I really do it that much?”</p><p> </p><p>"I was ready to risk it all and see if I could get away with murder, so, yeah." Seungkwan’s voice was playful, but Soonyoung couldn’t help but feel bad. He knew he had been teasing him a lot, but he never thought Seungkwan hated it that much.</p><p> </p><p>"I’m sorry...I didn't realize it bothered you so much. I just-" He paused for a moment. "I like you, Seungkwan."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for not making fun of me long enough to realize that." Seungkwan said jokingly, missing the seriousness in the other man's tone. He smiled. “I guess I like you too.” He chuckled. “I’m glad we’re friends now.”</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung was lying on his bed with a huge grin on his face. Not long after he had gotten back to his room Seungkwan texted him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> We are amazing!!! Wonwoo just told me he and Chan are going on AN ACTUAL DATE next Friday!!! Also can u send me that pic we took? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Just as he was sending it Jeonghan walked in. “You seem happy. Did something good happen?”</p><p> </p><p>“You tell me.” He held up his phone and showed him the photo he had taken with Seungkwan.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow. How did you manage that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Being my charming self. And scheming.” He fell on his back and giggled at the sight of the two of them together. “He’s so cute, Jeonghan. I can’t deal with it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to leave the room or-?” </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up. I’m suffering.”</p><p> </p><p>“You sure smile a lot for someone who is suffering.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m smiling because I can’t help it because he’s so cute. I’m suffering because, well, for one thing, he is too cute. And, for another thing, I told him I like him and he thought I meant as a friend.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you correct him?”</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung dropped the phone on his chest and groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take that as a no.”</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think it’s weird that we’re spying on them again?” Soonyoung asked in a hushed tone.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re in a public space. It’s not spying if it’s a public space. You were walking and happened to see them and then you just called me to let me know that they were still on their date and now we’re watching them from a respectable distance just to see how things are going.” Feeling like their initial mission objective had been achieved after last time, they hadn’t seen the need for them to follow their friends on their date. But when Soonyoung had called him saying that he spotted them taking a stroll, Seungkwan had jumped at the opportunity to check the fruits of their labor. </p><p> </p><p>“Right. Speaking of dates...” <em> How about you and I go on one </em>? Is what he wanted to say, but he wasn’t sure if he was ready for the possibility of rejection.</p><p> </p><p>“Shh!” Seungkwan hissed and held him back by his arm. “They stopped! Shit, we should hide in case they-” He gasped and held his breath as he watched them close their eyes and lean in. The kiss was soft and only lasted a few seconds, but to Seungkwan it looked perfect. A sentiment clearly not shared by the man next to him who let out a frustrated groan.</p><p> </p><p>“Man, can you believe those two? They like each other and that’s all we get? Not even some tongue or any over the shirt action!?”</p><p> </p><p>“First of all, we’re in a park. Second of all, why can’t you just appreciate the cute little kiss we just saw, you pervert.”</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung kicked a small stone in this path and shrugged. “It’s just, if it were me and the guy I have a crush on and he would like me back and I’d finally get to kiss him I would go for something a bit more passionate. That’s all.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan swallowed. “You mean Seokmin?”</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung chewed on the inside of his right cheek. “About that...I sort of lied to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Again? What is it this time? Your crush is actually Jihoon?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. But it isn’t Seokmin either.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” Seungkwan had already forgotten about Wonwoo and Chan. Finding out who Soonyoung’s crush was felt more important right now. “So, who is it then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just this guy who is handsome and cute and smart and funny and has no idea that I like him, because, as it turns out, I am the worst at flirting or saying how I feel.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Seungkwan said again. “Do I know him?”</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung nodded. “I’ll give you a hint. He was on that double date.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you just said that it’s not Seokmin and not Jihoon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t understand. If it isn’t Seokmin and it isn’t Jihoon, but they were at dinner...Are you telling me you’re just a narcissist?” Seungkwan’s brain hurt from the thing that refused to click.</p><p> </p><p>A defeated laugh escaped Soonyoung’s mouth. “Really? Wow, all this time I thought I was bad at dropping hints, but maybe you are just really bad at picking them up.” He took a deep breath. He was done with this dance. No more tactics and plots. If he was going to get rejected so be it, but he needed to tell him. Straight up. “I like you, Seungkwan. I have for a while, but I guess my flirting style didn’t really translate. You didn’t like me teasing you and when I tried to be nice you thought I was up to something. When we did start to get along you just saw me as a friend. I hope we can still be friends, but if it were up to me...” He stepped closer. Seungkwan didn’t move. “...We’d be more than friends.” He had a soft smile on his face. “I really like you, Seungkwan.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan blinked once. Twice. Three times. “Oh.” His vocabulary seemed to be rather limited today. “I-” He couldn’t believe what he was about to say. “I think I like you too, actually.”</p><p> </p><p>“As more than just a friend?” Soonyoung asked just to be sure.</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan nodded. He leaned in ever so slightly and so did Soonyoung. “Are you okay?” Seungkwan asked before they closed the distance between their lips. “You look like you’re about to throw up or something.”</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung let out a loud breath. “I’m just nervous. I’ve thought about this moment so many times.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan felt his face heat up and, feeling embarrassed that Soonyoung’s words had such an effect on him, saw no other option than to take away the view he had on his face. He leaned in and kissed him. It wasn’t much more than a peck, but Soonyoung wasn’t giving him much to work with. His lips stayed as good as immoble under his touch. So he pulled away again and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Didn’t you say that if you had the chance to kiss your crush you would make it passionate? What happened to that? I swear if this is one of your jokes I-” He let out a surprised yelp when Soonyoung suddenly wrapped a strong arm around his waist and pulled him closer. He ran his fingertips along Seungkwan’s cheek with the softest touch and this time he didn’t falter. He connected their lips again and it was much more than a peck. He smiled into the kiss when he felt Seungkwan’s fingers making their way into his hair.</p><p> </p><p>A few meters away Wonwoo and Chan watched as their friends shared their first and second kiss. Wonwoo took Chan’s hand in his own and continued their walk. “I told you those two secretly liked each other.”</p><p> </p><p>Chan laughed. “Took them long enough.”</p><p> </p><p>* * * </p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan stared across the room, corners of his mouth pointing downward, brows furrowed together. Soonyoung was telling (and showing) everyone about how Seungkwan had tripped and fallen on his ass yesterday in the middle of the hallway. His laugh bounced off the walls. He walked over to where Seungkwan was sitting and looked down at him. “Come on, it was pretty funny, babe.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan huffed. Soonyoung still annoyed him. He still wanted to kick his ass sometimes. But he also made him laugh, he made his heart race faster, and he made his life that much brighter. He couldn’t suppress the smile on his face when his boyfriend leaned down and pressed a kiss to his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you.” Soonyoung said.</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan sighed. “I love you too.” <br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope the person who made the promt is satisfied with this! When I saw it I NEEDED to claim it because it was exactly the type of BooSoon I had been wanting to write!</p><p>You know that scene in How to Train your Dragon where Toothless gives Hiccup a fish for the first time? That was in my head when Soonyoung gave him the coffee lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>